dorafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Dora's outfits
This article shows all the outfits that Dora has worn. Dora usually wears a simple explorer's outfit for most of her adventures. She wears a pink short-sleeved top that tilts upward in the front until the end of Season 6, orange shorts, and white Velcro sneakers with a pink trim until the end of Season 6. Her socks are yellow and fold out like flowers. She wears a yellow and blue beaded flower bracelet on her right wrist. Swimsuit Dora's swimsuit is a pink one-piece. It is the same color as her pink t-shirt. When she's not swimming in the water, she wears white sandals with some pink underneath on her feet. Season 2 Firefighter This outfit had Dora in a yellow firefighter helmet and a navy blue firefighter jacket with a thick yellow stripe. Soccer Dora has a yellow team shirt with the number 5 on the front and back. The rest of her outfit is the same as her casual one. Winter Dora's snowsuit is pink that goes down to her legs. Her snow boots are white. Cowgirl This outfit has Dora wearing a purple western hat, a short-sleeved pink shirt with a western vest over top, orange chaps, and white western boots. Windy Weather Dora has a purple jacket that has a zipper. She wears purple mittens and a purple hat. Season 3 Space Dora's spacesuit is white with some light blue on it. When she is in space, she has to have her space helmet on. When she is in a rocket ship, she takes her space helmet off. Pirate Dora's pirate outfit is a light blue pirate jacket with yellow diamonds with pink strips. Her pirate boots are black with yellow fasteners and has navy blue on the top. There is yellow on the edge of the sleeves. Dora's pirate hat is also light blue with pink near the edge and yellow on the very edge. The collar on the pirate jacket folds down and the sleeves get rolled up. South Pole Dora puts on a pink parka. A kind of jacket ideal to keep her warm in the freezing cold weather. The pink parka came with a hood so that she can be warm from top to bottom. Soccer Dora was given a yellow team shirt to match Daisy's team, the yellow tigres. Cat Costume Dora's cat costume is black. She wears a cat hat and has whiskers on her cheeks. Sleepwear Dora's pajama top is similar to her casual pink t-shirt with a flower on the front. Her pajama bottoms are also pink with little flowers that go all the way down to the bottom of her legs. Baseball Team Dora has a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a white collar. She wears a navy blue baseball hat. Dora's baseball number is "3", but it wasn't seen because she was wearing Backpack the whole time. Season 4 Princess After Dora was transformed into a true princess by the king, her outfit transformed. She now wears a beautiful floor-length princess gown. The gown is golden with a pinkish-white or whitish-pink petticoat underneath. It has a V neckline. The sleeves are long and straight, and puff up at the shoulders. There are small pink stripes on the puffs of the sleeves. The skirt is flowy and has pink and purple stripes on the hem. Her shoes are golden with pink flowers on them. Her hair is longer and curly, and hangs down along her back from a long golden headdress with a pink flower. Around her neck is a yellow pearl necklace. She also has gold earrings. The red ring rests on her index finger, but has a flat diamond appearance rather than the usual round one. Quinceañera Dora's quinceañera outfit is a blue calf-length dress with some white on the top to show the collar and on the bottom which goes down to her legs. Her shoes are blue with white socks that fold out like flowers. There is a navy blue strip around the waistline. The sleeves go up to her biceps. She wears a blue flower in her hair. Dance Dress This outfit has Dora in a purple and pink gown. The pink shows her chest and the purple goes down to her feet. It has red stripes on the sleeves and on each layer. The shoes are purple. The dance dress comes with two cornflowers. One is on Dora's head and the other is on the dress. Super Adventure Race Dora's outfit was similar to Dora's first soccer outfit. It was still a short-sleeved yellow shirt, except it didn't have a number on the front and back. France Outfit Dora's outfit in France is a red and white long-sleeved top with horizontal stripes. Along with it are dark blue leggings. She has blue flats to match. Around her neck is a bright red bandana. Tanzania Outfit In Tanzania, Dora wears a dark purple African dress that folds on the right. She wears brown sandals to match. She also has multicolored necklaces and an ankle bracelet or an anklet. Russia Outfit In Russia, Dora wore a dark blue snow jacket and dark blue pants with periwinkle accents. Dora's boots are dark blue to match. She wears a dark blue snow hat, and a coordinating pink shirt under the jacket. China Outfit In China, Dora wore a magenta Chinese shirt and capris with gold trim. The shirt has a mandarin collar, two blue flowers on the left side, and a gold sash with buttons. She also wears magenta flats. Friendship Day celebration When Dora returned home for the Friendship Day celebration, she now wears a gorgeous white fancy dress with short puffy sleeves. The skirt is layered and has red, yellow, and green stripes. The belt is red. Under her dress sports a pair of black shiny boots. Dora also has a pink rose on the right side of her hair. Mermaid When Dora placed Mariana the Mermaid's crown on her head, she transformed. She now wears a light pink tank top (when she is not underwater) with light pink flutters at the sleeves. Her tail is emerald green with faded teal fins and a light pink belt. Her hair has barrettes, shaped like starfish, bubbles and shells. Season 5 Winter After Dora jumps into the snow princess book with her friends, she wears a purple coat. Snow Princess 1 Dora's first Snow Princess outfit matched the one that Princess Sabrina was wearing. Snow Princess 2 Dora's second Snow Princess outfit is a purple sweater jacket with a pink dress with 4 horizontal stripes in yellow, red, green, and blue from top to bottom. Her shoes are also purple. Three Kings Day Dora's Three Kings Day outfit is lavender with a purple cape with pink edging. Light blue pants with blue zigzags on the bottom. She wears a yellow crown with red edging on the top and bottom with 3 vertical stripes in green, purple, and light blue. Mayan She wears a Mayan outfit. Dora has red shoes, and backpack, and no headband or anything in her hair. She has a red dress with a blueish-green color stripe around her waist. Her neck line is the same color of the stripe around her waist, follow by yellow with flowers, then the rest of her body is red. She has short sleeves that are red with a yellow stripe at the hem. Benny treasure dress Dora get a princess dress from a curtain and she changed clothes. She has a blue dress with light blue spots, around her neck in a triangle shape, and a weird pentagon shape at the hem of the dress. Anyone can guess what her shoes looked like. Crystal Kingdom Party When Dora's outfit is transformed for the Crystal Kingdom party at the end of the story, she now wears a pink sleeveless dress with yellow straps and a purple fade at the hem of the skirt. Along the skirt are two yellow ribbons. It is decorated with translucent jewels. At the waist is a rainbow of pink, yellow, green, and purple stripes. Her hair sports two growing pink and purple flowers with yellow centers. She wears pink slippers with yellow bows on them. Nochebuena When Dora is dressed for her Nochebuena celebration, she wore a long, red dress. The dress appears faded in color. The long sleeves are layered and bell shaped. The skirt was layered and the edges are flr shaped. She wears red high-heel shoes that grow stem stalk weeds and shake the ground creating corn cracks when they are seen with purple bows to match. The dress is more darker in the chest area. Around the waist is a golden belt. She wears a red bow on the right side of her hair. Her time travel cape is long and purple, and fastens at her neck in a festive bow. Pirate Dora's second pirate outfit is all purple. There are white sleeve cuffs and she wears dark purple pirate boots. Her pirate hat is purple with some yellow along the edges and a big purple feather. Season 6 Wedding When Dora is the flower girl for The Grumpy Old Troll’s wedding, she is seen with purple flowers in her hair. She wears a purple and pink dress and the sleeves are short and white. Ballerina (practice) Dora's outfit is similar to the outfit worn during Dora's performance, except she still has her white shoes on. Ballerina (performance) Her outfit is a pink tutu (ballerina dress) with a cornflower in the center. Bee Costume Dora's Bee costume has black and yellow stripes going horizontally to show her stomach. On the legs, it's all black. She wears yellow shoes. The antennae is a yellow headband with 2 black pipe cleaners that act as the antennae itself and 2 yellow circles on top. Pepe's School Day For this outfit, Dora wears a white blouse that has pink flowers. She wears a yellow jacket overtop and is seen in blue pants. Unicornio's Coronation She wears a flower headband, and purple shoes with flowers. A giant purple stripe at the hem of the dress, apricot colored dress with purple triangles, apricot shoulders with a purple stripe at the hem. An apricot colored stripe around her waist with a flower and a purple body part. Atlantis Visit Dora's Atlantis outfit is a purple sleeveless shirt with green pants. She is also seen with sandals on instead of shoes. Fall Clothes She wears this outfit in the fall. Final Enchanted Forest Outfit For this outfit, Dora wears a purple dress with a red color at her chest. On the dress, there are orange flowers. The sleeves are red with a purple stripe at the hem. She is seen in red shoes with flowers. A purple rope necklace with a flower, and a purple headband with a flower and leaves. Season 7 Casual Dora's usual outfit is the same from the other seasons, but with a few additions to show that she appears to be more "aged" than in previous episodes. First, her shirt is straightened and no longer tilts up. Also, her shorts are longer and stop at her knees, implied to be bermuda style shorts. Second, her shoes are now pink with white accents. Third, her socks are shorter and can be seen folding out of her shoes. Cowgirl Dora's second cowgirl outfit is a white shirt with a pink collar and pink buttons. Her pants are blue. She wears red western boots. When she goes horseback riding, she wears a navy blue helmet. Easter When Dora prepares for Easter, she wears a pastel yellow dress. A purple hat with a yellow flower and purple shoes with flowers on them. Swimsuit She wore these outfits in the water. Mermaid Dora was awarded with a silver magical mermaid necklace from Mariana after saving the mermaid kingdom, the first time she used it was before she met Maribel. When she touched it and said "transfórmate", she changed into a mermaid again. Her tank top kept the same color as the from her first mermaid form, but now it has yellow starfish designs, her flutters from her first mermaid form disappeared, her tail fins are now faded orange, her belt changes from light pink to yellow, and instead of three different barrettes, there's a yellow hairband with a star at the beginning and some pearls. Gymnastics When Dora practices her gymnastics, she wears a lavender one-piece with a star on it, purple pants and purple slippers. When she performs, she still has her one-piece and purple slippers, but she did not wear her purple pants. Sleepwear Dora's second sleepwear apparel is a pink nightgown. Lady Knight (dress-up) When she plays dress-up, she is a lady knight. She has a gray headband, a purple cape, gray things around her waists, and a giant gray thing around her body. Lady Knight (reality) When her lady knight clothes change, she has a real lady knight clothes on. She has a purple cape held on with grey buttons. A grey tiara with purple spots, a white dress under all the grey stuff, grey gloves, grey shoulder pads, white shoes. At the hem of the dress is a little darker white stripe, and a grey body. Thanksgiving For this outfit, Dora wears a yellow long-sleeved blouse and purple pants. Dora Rocks! After Dora has transformed, she wears a pink headband that has a yellow star on it. She wears a pink shirt that has four stars complete with a blue jacket, a dress complete with capris, and violet shoes. She carries a microphone when singing. Season 8 Horse Riding She wore her sweatpants on when she is horseback riding. Wonderland In Wonderland, she wears a light blue and white dress similar to Alice’s signature dress with white tights, black Mary Jane shoes and a light blue hair bow. Soccer She wears the same outfit for soccer. Fairytale Land 2 Dora gets this dress from the queen and a rainbow leaf. Her dress is like her princess dress in Dora's Fairytale Adventure, but she has a backpack, no ring, short hair and instead of a hat is a pink headband. Dora and Friends: Into the City This outfit is quite similar to the Season 7 outfit, which was later seen in the last two Dora the Explorer seasons, except Dora's hair is longer. She wears a hot pink dress with a flower design on the side, blue denim leggings, and pink tennis shoes. She also wears a magical charm bracelet on her right wrist. Other Outfits Explorer Girls This outfit is similar to what she originally wore in Dora the Explorer. She had longer hair and wore a pink short-sleeved tunic with flowers on it, her original bracelet, orange capris, and pink ballet flats with white bows. Our First Concert She wore a pink short-sleeved dress with flowers similar to Explorer Girls and Dora and Friends, but with a purple stripe on the waist and bottom, a necklace with a sun-shaped bead, pink bracelets and purple boots. Magical Mermaid Adventure Her mermaid outfit goes under another change. She has a pink shirt and a purple sparkly tails with sparkly pink fins. She also has no headband. Ballerina (before bird magic) She puts on a ballet, and she is first seen in a brown dress, with fall colored leaves under a brown belt with (I think) a orange buckle. Her body part is white with most of her body seen, and short sleeves which are made up of fall colored leaves. She has her hair in a little ball with a orange headband, and brown ballet shoes. Ballerina (after bird magic) During the show, a bird comes in and changes Dora's clothes. She wears a red ballerina tutu with orange leaves. Her body part is red with a triangle neck line, she still has short sleeves, but they are know light red, and (I think) you can see the outline of her arms. Dora's hair is still in a little ball, but her headband is red, and (I think) made of feathers. Her ballet shoes are red to match her tutu. Gallery 3.png|Dora's current outfit (Seasons 1-6) Dora pose.png|Dora's curent outfit (Seasons 7-8) DoraSingle.jpg|Dora's current outfit (DAF:ITC) 12.png 18.png 7yhmodarticle77e.png Dora-Fairy-Princess.jpg 10014624 10152028961977339 89681037 n.png Dora-sirenetta.jpeg Dora rockt sf3.jpg Dora in Enchanted Forest dress.jpg Gym-400-Dora-the-Explorer 1.jpg 558545 512883188725150 845144809 n.jpg Dora beach outfit.jpg Ballarina Dora.jpg Dora Princess gown.jpg Dora snow outfit.png Dora dress 3.png Dora spring dress.jpg Dora christmas dress.jpg Dora crystal empire dress.png Dora african outfit.jpg Dora french oufit.jpg Dora spring outfit.png Dora pink dress 2.jpg Dora med.jpg Dora ice skater outfit.png Dora Soccer outift.jpg Treasure.jpg|dora got a dress made out of a curtain, from Benny|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Treasure.jpg Dora Dance Outfit.jpg Princess.jpg|dora got this dress to help save fairy tale land|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Princess.jpg Dora easter dress.png Dora alice dress.png Dora as queen.png Forest.jpg|dora got a new enchanted forest dress|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Forest.jpg Rainbow dress.jpg|dora got this dress before getting metals|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rainbow_dress.jpg Wedding dress dora.jpeg|dora in a flower girl dress|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wedding_dress_dora.jpeg Wold dora.jpg|dora got this dress returning home for friendship day|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wold_dora.jpg Dora police outfit.png Dora in snow coat.png Dora Red Dress.jpg|Dora holds her holiday dress. snow princess dora.png|Dora dressed just like the snow princess asian_dora_0811_400_0.jpg santa_dora_0811_400_0.jpg easter_dora_0811_400_0.jpg halloween_dora_0811_400_0.jpg picnic_dora_0811_400_0.jpg Dora Pirate.jpg 46547_10151144154117339_173165918_n.jpg dora in pajamas.png Category:Lists